Captive, Queen
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: She is the captive, Ayane's captive, but also, her queen when the time comes. AyanexKasumi one-shot lemon. Read, Enjoy'n Review!


**Captive, Queen**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Kasumi's body burned.

Her wrists hurt. The cuffs that held her hands bound above her head dug uncomfortably into the skin of her wrists and her fingers twitched, unable to curl enough to try to pick the lock. She was held up in a dark room with a single overhead light, a simple little lightbulb providing the necessary light for her and the sole other occupant of that room.

She was bound to a chain that kept her suspended in the center of the room, right under the soft yellow light above her. Her feet barely touched the floor, so her weight was well distributed from her bound wrists to her toes, her long legs encased in her signature white stockings.

The only other clothing on her body were the black choker with a tiny violet petal design in the middle and the yellow ribbon that held her long, rich ginger tresses up in her trademark ponytail.

And Kasumi's beautiful body _burned._

"A-Ayaa...Ayane-chan, haahh...ah~! W-Why...why are you, ummm...ooohhh...why are you doi-Ah!"

Kasumi's sweet voice let off a cacophony of beautiful, arousing sounds as she was touched, fondled and nuzzled by her younger half-sister, the "cursed child" of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan, the self-proclaimed "princess" of the Mugen Tenshin's Hajin Mon sect.

Ayane, devoid of any clothing other than her usual purple thigh-high boots and signature purple headband and a violet in her silky purple locks.

She stood glued to her older half-sister's side, shamelessly and without hesitation fondling the drenched petals of Kasumi's hypersensitive pussy with the incredibly-skilled fingers of one hand while kneading and slapping Kasumi's jiggly ass at steady intervals with the other.

Meanwhile, Ayane's hazy crimson eyes remained half-open as she nuzzled her big half-sister's huge breasts. She rubbed her face into those two earthly delights.

She nuzzled the soft globes, giving the nipples soft, gentle kisses, lazy licks with her hot, wet tongue. Little nips and nibbles here and there, leaving hickeys everywhere and anywhere that the purple-haired ninja girl wanted.

"Onee-sama...Kasumi-onee-sama..." Ayane breathed into the ginger's neck, nuzzling the warm, sweaty skin there. She inhaled deep whiffs of her big sister's unique, sweet scent that always held the permanent aroma of fresh cherry blossoms.

Ayane herself moaned softly into her sister's skin as the captor slowly and gently rocked her hips and ground her own throbbing, dripping pussy into her big sister's stocking-clad thigh, utterly ruining the cloth and leaving long, wet streaks of womanly essence on Kasumi's leg.

"Nii-sama, Master Hayate...he was a fool for trying to save you and I. He was weak! That's why he ended up in a coma, that's why you ran away, Onee-sama..."

Kasumi hiccupped a sob mixed with a moan as Ayane's fingers in her pussy curled just right, oh-so-just right and hit that sweet spot within her inner walls.

Her breath hitched and her breasts bounced and shuddered with the white-hot pleasure that shot from her crotch up to her brain. Her nipples stood painfully erect, almost in offering to Ayane, who grinned a wicked grin and then, swooped down to latch her lips on to one of those sweet, soft-pink peaks.

"Ayaaaane-chan...pl-please, I, I had to! I...aaahhh~!" The ginger cried out in the sexiest voice yet, an absolutely delicious sound to Ayane's ears as the little sister sucked her big sister's nipple, fingered her pussy and smacked her ass.

"No, Onee-sama. You ran away because you felt guilty, and thus, you left the clan and you left **me** behind!"

Ayane made emphasis on her name by giving Kasumi's sweet spot several more strokes and then, the ginger's eyes shot wide open at first, but then, narrowed in sheer pain-pleasure and bliss when Ayane jammed her other hand's index and middle fingers into her puckered hole nestled between the ass cheeks she had been previously spanking.

The ginger screamed and whined and whimpered in utter bliss, her head thrown back, her mouth wide open with a hint of a smile as Ayane ravaged her and talked trash and just had her lascivious, rough ways with her...and Kasumi loved every second of it.

"You left me behind and that's why I hated you and that's why I slit Hayate-nii-sama's throat in his sleep the very same night he woke up from that coma." And despite that terrible revelation...or perhaps because of it, tears spilled from Kasumi's eyes and those tears were flung into the air as the ginger thrashed about while taking off into the strongest, most powerful orgasm of her life yet.

After it was over and the searing-hot pleasure had passed, leaving sweet warmth and a satisfied dull ache between her legs and butt, the chain that held Kasumi up was snapped right off, along with the cuffs hat held her wrists bound.

The ginger slumped forward and fell right into her little half-sister's embrace, warm and secure in the violet ninja girl's arms.

Ayane gently combed her fingers through Kasumi's ginger tresses after undoing the ribbon that held her hair up in a ponytail, while tilting her face up for a gentle, long, soft kiss on the lips. After the caress of lips was broken with a soft "chu~" sound, Ayane presented to Kasumi the fingers that she used in her pussy to drive her to orgasm. The older half-sister wiped away the last of her tears and then, gently seized Ayane's wrist to lick those fingers clean of her womanly essence.

"Master Hayate is gone, Kasumi-nee-sama. I shall soon take over the Hajin Mon and the Mugen Tenshin clans. I shall be the leader of the entire clan, and you, my beloved Kasumi-nee-sama, shall be my queen." Ayane gave Kasumi another kiss; a deep, hot, passionate kiss of sheer, twisted love and domination.

Kasumi eagerly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ayane's waist and pressing them flush against each other, lips to lips, breast to breast as the two now stood up in the center of the room in which Ayane held her more-than-happily-willing captive older half-sister.

A soft smile of willing servitude and loving devotion met Ayane's approving crimson gaze after the kiss was over.

"Yes, Ayane-chan. As you wish."

Ayane smiled a confident smile and then, gently took Kasumi's hand to leave the room and walk off into the light, walk into this new future she had made for both herself and her beloved big sister Kasumi, a path forged in steel and blood, the blood of a necessary sacrifice.

Ayane and Kasumi, the future ninja clan leader and her queen.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _For Dawn Of Chaos, this one's in advance. You know why, love~ ;3_**


End file.
